1. Field of the Invention
Each year people are shot by unauthorized firearm users. Our main concerns are children playing with firearms and law enforcement officers being disarmed and shot with their own guns. In an effort to prevent the undesired firing of a firearm we have designed this safety device. It relates to a mechanical trigger locking apparatus and a magnetic unlocking key. Our invention will prevent anyone other than the owner from operating a firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are some safety devices for firearms patented in the U.S. They are very sophisticated and or easy to deactivate due to parts of the mechanism which are not concealed. These parts can be moved by the use of a pin-like hairpin. Our invention is simple, only three pieces within the trigger guard and a magnet from without the gun are the components. This design is inviolable due to the firearm looks no different than a regular gun. The locking mechanism is concealed within the trigger guard and it is out of reach.